


Pomogę ci

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beautiful—spring: Prompt, gdzie Louis jest anorektykiem. Któregoś dnia Harry z nowo poznanymi w szkole przyjaciółmi wybiera się do kawiarni. Rozmawiają, śmieją się, w pewnym momencie Harry odwraca głowę i obok stoiska z żywnością (ciastka itd.) zauważa drobnego, wychudzonego chłopca. Ogląda on smakołyki, ale na tym się kończy. Harry pyta znajomych kto to jest, a oni odpowiadają, że to szkolna bezczelna, z nikim się nie zadająca księżniczka z ich szkoły i, że lepiej, aby się nim nie przejmował. Harry’emu nie daje to jednak spokoju i następnego dnia, kiedy są już w szkole, na stołówce, Harry zamiast usiąść z kolegami, odszukuje intrygującego go chłopaka - siedzącego samotnie - i dosiada się do niego. Ten próbuje go spławić, gdy Harry zauważając, że nic nie je, próbował mu wcisnąć coś swojego, rozśmieszając go też.Chłopak w końcu bierze od niego jedzenie, ale gdy tylko kończy jeść jego oczy powiększają się i wybiega ze stołówki. Harry puszcza się za nim pędem i zanim ten zdoła wejść do łazienki, ten chwyta go mocno w talii i odwraca do siebie, wtulając w swoje ciało. +</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomogę ci

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Próbuje się wyrywać i krzyczy, żeby go puścił, ale Harry nie daje za wygraną i kończy się na tym, że bierze w obie dłonie twarz drobniejszego, przyciska do ściany i całuje. Końcówkę zostawiam dla Ciebie! A i żeby nie było, Harry od początku uważa, że Louis jest piękny.

Pierwszy dzień szkoły nigdy nie należał do tych najbardziej wyczekiwanych. Zwłaszcza jeśli szło się do nowej szkoły, w nowy mieście. To właśnie czekało Harry’ego. Z powodu pracy jego ojczyma, cała rodzina musiała przenieść się do Doncaster.  
Przemierzał szkolny korytarz w poszukiwaniu sekretariatu. Niestety miał problem z odnalezieniem właściwych drzwi. Zobaczył dwóch chłopaków stojących przy szafkach. Postanowił do nich podejść i spytać się o drogę.  
\- Um…cześć – dwie pary oczu, spojrzały na loczka – Moglibyście wskazać mi sekretariat?  
\- Jasne – na twarzy blondwłosego chłopaka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Chodź, zaprowadzimy się – miał mocny irlandzki akcent.  
Harry ruszył za blondynem podobnie jak brunet, którego nie znał.  
\- Jesteś tu nowy, prawda?  
\- Tak, przeniosłem się z Holmes Chapel.  
\- To tutaj – zatrzymali się pod drzwiami, do których przyczepiona był tabliczka z napisem „Sekretariat”.  
\- Dzięki… - nie wiedział jak chłopak ma na imię, ale blondyn widocznie się domyślił o co chodzi.  
\- Jestem Niall, a to Zayn – wskazał na mulata, stojącego obok.  
\- Harry – chłopcy wymienili uścisk dłoni, Styles jeszcze raz podziękował i zniknął za drzwiami sekretariatu.  
*****  
Okazało się, że Harry trafił do tej samej klasy co Niall i Zayn. Chłopcy przedstawili mu swojego przyjaciela Liama i cały dzień w szkole spędzili razem. Styles polubił trójkę nowo poznanych uczniów i miał nadzieję, że będą jego nowymi przyjaciółmi.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający koniec lekcji. W klasie zrobił się szum, kiedy uczniowie w pośpiechu zaczęli pakować swoje książki.  
\- Harry – obok ławki loczka pojawił się blondyn – Idziemy z chłopakami do kawiarni niedaleko szkoły. Masz może ochotę iść z nami?  
\- Jasne – zapiął plecak i razem z Niallem opuścili klasę.  
*****  
Dźwięk dzwoneczka, umieszczonego nad drzwiami, oznajmił przybycie kolejnego klienta. Harry odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu pojawił się drobny szatyn. Obserwował jak chłopak podchodzi do wystawy, gdzie znajdowały się wypieki serwowane przez kawiarnię. Pomimo wychudzonego ciała, musiał przyznać, że nieznajomy był piękny. Wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie różowe usta, piękne błękitne tęczówki, otoczone długimi rzęsami i karmelowe roztrzepane włosy. Czuł jak na jego widok serce zaczyna mu przyśpieszać, a w żołądku pojawia się dziwne trzepotanie. Chłopak stał przez kilka minut przyglądając się wypiekom, jednak nie wyglądał jakby chciał coś zamówić. Po chwili odwrócił się i nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem opuścił lokal.  
\- Znowu to samo – głos Nialla wyrwał go z letargu.  
\- Co? – spojrzał na resztę.  
\- Zawsze to samo. Przychodzi tu po zajęciach. Patrzy się na ciasta, ale nigdy nic nie zamawia, tylko wychodzi- odpowiedział mu Zayn.  
\- Kto to w ogóle jest?  
\- Louis Tomlinson. Szkolna księżniczka. Jest bezczelny i wszystkich od siebie odpycha, tak jakby uważał, że nikt nie zasługuje na jego towarzystwo. Nie warto sobie zaprzątać nim głowy.  
\- Podobno ma problemy z odżywianiem – dodał Niall.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę jego wygląda i zachowanie, to bardzo możliwe – skomentował Zayn i wrócił do jedzenia swojej szarlotki.  
Trójka chłopaków pogrążyła się w rozmowie, jednak Harry nie potrafił się na niej skupić. Jego myśli był cały czas zajęte przez Louisa Tomlinsona. Ten chłopak go oczarował i bardzo chciał go poznać.  
*****  
Zabrał tackę ze swoim posiłkiem i odwrócił w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. Jednak jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stoliku, przy którym siedziała tylko jedna osoba – Louis Tomlinson. Chłopak siedział zgarbiony, ze spuszczoną głową. W dłoniach trzymał książkę, która najwidoczniej go pochłonęła.  
\- Harry – spojrzał w stronę z której dochodził głos. Zobaczył machającego Nialla i dwóch pozostałych chłopców. Uśmiechnął się do nich, jednak zamiast podejść do przyjaciół, skierował swoje kroki w stroną szatyna.  
Chłopak czując czyjąś obecność, podniósł głowę odrywając się od książki.  
\- Cześć – Harry posłał mu promienny uśmiech ukazując swoje dołeczki – Jestem Harry.  
Szatyn zamiast odpowiedzi posłał mu zimne spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do swojej książki. Loczek się nie zraził i dalej próbował nawiązać kontakt.  
\- Jesteś Louis, prawda? Zobaczyłem, że siedzisz sam i pomyślałem, że przyda ci się towarzystwo.  
Tomlinson dalej ignorował chłopaka, z nadzieją, że ten się znudzi i odpuści.  
\- Wiesz, zauważyłem, że nie masz nic do jedzenia. Może chcesz pół kanapki?  
Podsunął lekko w stronę chłopaka tackę.  
Chciał sprawdzić, czy tak jak mówił Niall, Louis faktycznie miał problemy z odżywianiem. Po za tym nie mógł patrzeć jak chudy był szatyn.  
\- Nie dziękuję – odpowiedział chłodno, ze wzrokiem cały czas utkwionym w książce.  
\- To może chcesz jabłko lub jogurt?  
\- Powiedziałem, że nie chcę – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- To może masz ochotę na coś innego. Mogę ci coś… - nie dokończył.  
Wstając ze swojego miejsca, nie zauważył torby o którą się potknął i starając złapać równowagę, chwycił się kogoś, ciągnąc tę osobę za sobą. Cała jadalnia wybuchła śmiechem.  
\- Panie Styles, co to ma znaczyć – oburzony, męski głos dotarł do uszu loczka.  
Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył na sobie nauczyciela matematyki, pana Adamsa.  
\- J-ja p-przepraszam, p-potknąłem się – wyjąkał, czując jak robi się cały czerwony.  
Po chwili, oboje z nauczycielem podnieśli się stając na przeciwko siebie. Harry jeszcze raz przeprosił nauczyciela, obiecując, że następnym razem będzie ostrożniejszy.  
Cały czerwony usiadł z powrotem przy stole i spojrzał na szatyna. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech rozbawienia. Styles już zawsze chciał oglądać takiego Lou. Wyglądał pięknie z szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem i uroczymi zmarszczkami dookoła błękitnych oczu.  
\- T-to co mam ci przynieść? – spytał.  
Szatyn westchnął, a uśmiech z jego twarzy zniknął.  
\- Czy jeśli coś od ciebie wezmę to przestaniesz mnie męczyć i będziesz siedział cicho?  
Harry ochoczo pokiwał głową. Cieszył się, że udało mu się przekonać Louisa, by coś zjadł.  
Niebieskooki sięgnął do tacki i zabrał z niej jogurt. Tak jak Harry obiecał, nie odezwał się już do chłopaka, więc jedli w ciszy.  
Odłożył pusty kubeczek i nagle jego oczy zrobiły się większe.  
Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Dlaczego to zrobił. Nie powinien tego zjeść. Nie!  
Poderwał się z krzesał i wybiegł z jadalni.  
Harry z zaskoczeniem obserwował poczynania chłopaka. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Dlaczego tak zareagował. Porwał swój plecak i wybiegł za szatynem, nie zwracając uwago na zaskoczone spojrzenia pozostałych.  
Złapał Louisa w ostatniej chwili, zanim ten zniknąłby za drzwiami łazienki. Objął go w tali i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Zostaw mnie! Puść! – niższy próbował się wyrwać, ale był za slaby. W jego niebieskich oczach błyszczały łzy – Błagam cię, puść mnie! Błagam!  
Harry nie potrafiąc uspokoić szatyna zrobił coś, co nawet jego zaskoczyło. Przycisnął chłopaka do ściany, dłońmi objął jego twarz i pocałował go. Nie był to długi, ani namiętny pocałunek. Zwykły całus, ale udało mu się uspokoić Louisa.  
\- Lou, jesteś tak cholernie piękny – wyszeptał złączając ich czoła i spoglądając prosto w załzawione niebieskie tęczówki – Dlaczego tak siebie krzywdzisz?  
\- N-nie jestem piękny. Jestem gruby, muszę schudnąć – spuścił wzrok, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.  
\- Louis, co ty gadasz? Czy ty siebie widziałeś? Sama skóra i kości. Lou nie możesz tak, musisz zacząć jeść.  
\- Nie – próbował odepchnąć Stylesa od siebie, jednak bez skutku – Jestem obrzydliwy, jestem gruby, jestem…  
\- Jesteś piękny – ponownie ujął twarz szatyna, aby móc spojrzeć w jego oczy – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jesteś piękny i nie rozumiem dlaczego uważasz inaczej. Musisz z tym walczyć inaczej to cię może zabić, a ja nie mogę na to pozwolić, ponieważ cię lubię. Wiem to głupie, prawie się nie znamy, ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że cię lubię. Pomogę ci, jednak to ty musisz podjąć decyzję. Obiecuję ci, że jeśli postanowisz walczyć z chorobą, będę przy tobie.  
Louis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podczas przemowy Harry’ego, po jego policzkach zaczęły lecieć łzy. Zamiast odpowiedzi, przysunął się do loczka i wtulił w jego ciało. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu, że jest piękny. Nikt się nim nie interesował i nikt nie chciał mu pomóc. Do teraz.  
Postanowił zaryzykować. Czuł, że z Harrym może się udać i miał racje. Harry tak jak obiecał zawsze był przy Lou, dzięki czemu szatyn miał siłę, by walczyć. Pomimo lepszych i gorszych dni udało mu się. Wyszedł z tego, a wszystko dzięki chłopakowi w loczkach, którego kochał ponad wszystko i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego.


End file.
